Shota Shota Island
by YaoiGlitchloid
Summary: Len and Piko were just two not-so-ordinary guys living a not-so-ordinary life. However, these two suffer from a curse. The curse of being a Shota. These two are unaware of the fact that they're in for the vacation from hell, stranded on a mysterious island with a group of Shotacons. Could all of this lead to an unusual love? (Rated T-Darker themes & swearing, based on the song.)
1. Chapter 1

"He is so Shota!" "Kyaah, he's adorable!"  
"Renee, your little brother is the cutest!"  
"Heh, I know."

Back then, I didn't know what it meant.  
Shota.  
To my young, 5-year-old mind, it was just another meaningless word. I had no idea what my older sister Renee and her friends were babbling on about. They were calling me cute, adorable. I didn't know how to respond back then, back then I was young and innocent. My responses were just nervous, slightly scared whispers.

"He might be a bit more Shota than my brother!" A brunette girl cooed.  
"Ha, maybe!" Renee answered her friend.  
Then Renee looked at me, beaming.  
"Isn't that great, Len?"  
I didn't know how to respond to this really. I had no idea what Shota was. I decided to ignore it.  
"Y-Yeah..." I whimpered, and then proceeded back to my room.

But as time went by I gradually got to know the meaning of the word..."Shota".

I did a lot of research on it.  
At first, I thought it was just a way of saying a young boy. And I was a young boy, no confusion, those girls were merely saying I was cute because I was young and innocent.  
Oh no, not because of that.  
I knew there had to be a deeper meaning to it, things are never as simple as the appear.  
I dug a little deeper. I found the meaning, the deeper meaning, the true meaning.

I found things, incredibly Shota things. Three words to describe what I found:  
Yaoi.  
Crossdressing.  
Shotacons.

I was scared. Renee and her friends...were they Shotacon? Did they plan on using me as some kind of yaoi dress-up doll? I was straight, I didn't want anything to do with yaoi! But at the same time, Shotacons...But I knew Shotacons came in both genders, that only scared me more.  
And the crossdressing. Maid outfits, cat outfits, short skirts...  
No! I couldn't think of it, I didn't want to think of it. The thought of Renee and her friends sticking me in a maid dress...the thought horrified me.

And as time continued to pass, I tried forgetting it. I tried to ignore it all, Renee and her friends. I tried to forget the meaning of 'Shota'.  
But I couldn't. It was engraved in my memory, it shook me down to my core.

I told Renee everything, that I knew what 'Shota' meant, that it scared me.  
"Bis sis...I'm scared..." I whimpered.  
"Relax Len-Kun..." Renee comforted me, "Me and my friends won't call you Shota any more..."  
I sniffed back tears and said, "Really?"  
"Mhm." Renee responded, "I promise."

I took Renee's word for it, I trusted her. I was scared, she was comforting me. She was my big sister after all, at the time I was 12, she was 19, she was getting ready to leave home.  
"No Shotacon will ever get to you, Len." Renee reassured me, "Not as long as I'm here."  
But of course, Renee had to leave home, go to university, get her degree, all that jazz.

I was alone. I had no one to protect me from the Shotacons. I began to fear my teachers at school, I was having paranoid dillusions that they'd keep me behind in order to...no, I don't want to think about it again...  
I even began fearing some of my friends. I had two friends, they were much older than me. Kaito and Gakupo were their names. I started becoming afraid of Kaito and Gakupo, I was scared, Kaito was 21 and Gakupo was 24. I didn't know if they were gay, straight, bi, I didn't know if they liked Shota's...I felt like no one was to be trusted.

The only people I could trust were the people my own age...my fellow Shotas.  
I didn't trust girls my own age. Seeming teenage girls tend to like teenage boys, that makes them Shotacon too.  
I had a nice group of friends. Five friends to be specific, and they were all just as Shota as myself.  
Piko, Oliver, Nero, Moke and Lui. They were all Shota, incredibly Shota. All of them were like me, they were always mistaken for female, they always had slightly older girls hitting on them...and I don't mean to sound gay but...all five of them are pretty cute. Ah, who am I kidding, cute is an understatement...they're all freaking adorable. I can see why Shotacons love us so much.

People call the six of us 'The Shotastic Six'.  
Of course, I hate such a name. In fact, all six of us hate it, all six of us hate the 'Shota' label. We all hate it when we're called Shota, the others all told me that they've had a similar experience to me, they've been called Shota all their life, and finding out the meaning petrifyed them.

I think it's pretty nice that the six of us have gone through the same. I mean, it's not really nice, but at least we have each other to cry on when the Shotacons try it on with us.

A few days ago, however, I got a little close to one of them. And his name is Piko Utatane. And when I say I got close to him, I mean close...but...it's not a pretty story...  
Before we tell you the story, all I will say is...

Damn you Shotacons. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the hallway. No, I was sprinting. I was late for class. A girl I know called Lily needed me to help her carry something. And as a result, I was late for class.

The hallway was empty. Completely empty, only I was there, all I could hear was the rapid pacing of my silver boots on the floor.  
Then I heard her.

"Piko-Kun!"

I turned around. There was Miki Sutoka, a.k.a. my number one fangirl.  
My number one Shotacon.  
Oh God, it just had to be Miki...She stalks me. She's my fangirl, my Shotacon, my stalker, everything. I have no interest in her. She even decided to flick her orange hair into an ahoge just to be like me.  
Although she hadn't actually stated she loved me, there was a pretty obvious rumour going around that she was in love with me, I was worried.

"Hey, Piko-Kun, do you have a moment?" Miki asked.  
I tried to stall, I nervously stuttered, "W-Who, me?"  
Miki giggled, "Who else?"  
I gulped back my anxiety and looked around. I needed to get away from Miki, I needed some kind of excuse.  
The only excuse I could think of was, "Look, Miki, I'm late for class-"  
"This will only take a minute." Miki told me.

Wait, what is 'this'?

"Can you come with me?" Miki asked, her face hopeful as she continued, "Behind the school building?"  
"But class-"  
"What lesson do you have now?" Miki asked.  
I felt my heartbeat go up a little as I said, "M-Maths..."  
"Piko-Kun, you hate Maths." Miki reminded me.

Due to the fact Miki stalks me, she knows that Maths is my least favourite lesson. She knows that I once hid in the janitor's closet just to get out of a Maths test. I admit, I'm not too smart, I don't do good in Maths tests, I've failed each and every one I've been given.

"Y-Yeah..." I agreed with Miki, reluctantly.  
Miki checked her watch and told me, "And you're 15 minutes late, so what's the point in even showing up?"  
I sighed. Miki had gotten me.  
"Fine." I groaned, "I'll go with you..."  
Miki giggled in victory, she took a hold of my hand and walked me off.

She wanted us to go behind the school building, but for what?  
Could this be the rumoured love confession?  
My heart started pounding in my chest.

At the back of the school building, I expected Miki to do something crazy, like propose.  
But I heard giggling around the corner.

Myself and Miki came around the corner. Behind the corner were several other girls. They were all looking at me, grinning. I recognised them all.  
Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagene, Meiko Sakine, Megumi Poid, Iroha Nekomura, Luka Megurine. Even Lily, who I had helped carry a box of books earlier, even she was there. And of course, Miki.  
I noticed Iroha Nekomura was holding a video camera.

"Wait...This is..." I whispered, "What does this mean?"

"Sorry for the wait, everyone!" Miki hollared.  
"Here he comes!" Gumi squealed.  
"He's so cute!" Lily crowed.  
"Hee-hee!" Meiko grinned.  
"I've got the camera ready." Iroha told them all.  
"Shall we start right away?" Miku asked, biting her lip.  
"Hurry up!" Luka hurried them all, "Hurry up!"  
"Then let's start with this!" Rin screamed.

Within no time, the 8 girls all pounced on me.  
I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. They may have been girls, but there were 8 of them, they were surprisingly strong, they had me pinned down tight.  
"What is this?" I panicked.  
"This is amazing!" Rin squealed.

I felt something, I noticed I was barefoot. I couldn't see my shoes...wait, had the girls taken them off?  
I felt something else, something was tugging my arms. I quickly whipped my head side-to-side and I noticed Meiko and Gumi removing my armbands.  
Hands, I felt hands wrap around my pants.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" I squealed in fear.  
"Something we should've done ages ago!" Lily sung in joy.  
I was scared. What should they have done ages ago? I couldn't think of what it was they were doing, I was too full of terror and fear to process my thoughts properly.

I looked and saw that not only were my armbands off, but so were my pants. All I wore was my shirt and my underwear, that was it.  
Then I realised.  
They were all girls, Iroha and Rin were the only ones not older than me.  
Miki was the one who led me here. Miki, my stalker. She never even told me what to expect here.  
I noticed one other thing. Iroha had gotten up, she was filming this with her camera.

These 8 girls were Shotacons, I was their Shota, I was the victim. They were taking off my clothes.  
"Wah!" I cried out, "Stop it! My clothes!"  
I heard Meiko giggle, and all I felt was a stampede of seven girls, they forcefully ripped my shirt away from my body, Lily and Rin had my arms pinned down.

All I was wearing was my underpants, that was it. These girls, they all had me scared, why were they doing this?  
In fact, what was 'this'? What were they doing to me?  
Were they going to molest me? Rape me? Would I be keeping these underpants on, or would they try and remove those as well?

"Here comes the surprise!" I heard Gumi sing happily.  
Before I could look through my tear-filled eyes, I had hands covering those eyes.  
"Please..." I sobbed, "Let go of me..."  
A hand clasped itself around my mouth, I couldn't speak, I couldn't see, I was still held down.

All I felt was something, something that felt like cloth, ride up my legs, and I felt my arms go through something that felt like sleeves.  
Wait...they were dressing me? What? What was going on here?  
Something covered me legs, then something wrapped around my head.

"Kyaah, he looks adorable!" Luka's voice called.  
"I know right?" Rin agreed with Luka.  
"Hee-hee, nosebleed!" Meiko yelled.  
The girls all squealed, I still had my mouth and eyes covered.

"Now we just need Len!" Miku told the other girls, "And we can really get started!"  
"Len?" I tried to say his name, but it came out muffled from the hand over my mouth.  
"Now, who's gonna go get him?" Iroha asked.  
"Tee-hee, I will!" Gumi told the others, "Don't you guys worry!"  
More squealing.

"What do you want with Len?" I tried talking, but I was once again silenced, and faced with no reply.

My memory of what happened next is very blurry. All I do remember was feeling something go down my throat, and the hands went away. I had a small glimpse of Iroha's camera before my vision turned black. 


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes gently flickered open, I raised my head, stretched my tired limbs, and ran a hand through my golden hair.  
_Great, another day of school...urgh, I've got homework due in...I totally haven't done it...and the teacher I have already hates me...Oh well, I hate him too, I hate all my teachers...Huh? W-Where am I? Why aren't I in my room? Where is this, why do I feel weird?_

I lifted myself up, having no idea what was happening. I observed the vision in front of me, the vision of...chairs? And more chairs to my right...and in between the rows of chairs laid a red pathway. Where did it lead to, did I have to follow it?  
Still clueless, I turned my body to face the red pathway. I walked forward, wobbling slightly as I did so. I looked in the direction the path lead to. A door, even more rows of chairs and most importantly of all, a clock that had the date.  
I needed to know where that door lead to, there had to be a reason the pathway lead to it. I still didn't know where I was or why...I assumed at the time that I was stuck in some weird dream, so I couldn't be harmed...well, not physically...I knew by that point that dreams can be slightly psychologically scaring...the amounts of dreams I've had that featured Shotacons...urgh, I hate remembering it...

I walked down the path with imbalance, I kept swaying from left to right for no explained reason, it was like I'd lost control of my feet. But regardless of this oddity, I pressed on, determined to escape from this strange dream. Maybe the door literally lead me back to reality? Or maybe it just paved another pathway...who knew?  
And I reached the door, observing the clock on it, which also showed the date.  
30th October...  
_No, that's not right...it's the 28th October, right?_  
But then again, it was only a dream.

I tried opening the door with my bare hands, but there was no handle. I couldn't hook my nails into the door frame and open it, believe me I tried, and believe me it hurt. In fact, I actually broke one of my nails in half in the process. When it happened, I just gritted my teeth, oblivious as to what had just happened. When I gave up on trying, I observed my throbbing nails and I saw the blood pouring out of that one cracked fingernail.  
And I hate the sight of blood, so seeing such a thing made me want to throw up.  
But if I hadn't have cracked that nail, I wouldn't have realised...  
That this wasn't a dream.

Why was I feeling pain? Why could I feel the crack in that nail? Why did the blood feel...real? How come my fingers were hurting so badly, when in dreams you don't feel pain at all?  
_How am I hurting?_ I asked myself, _This has to be a dream, it'd make no sense otherwise..._

At that point, the real terror kicked in as I realised that this was reality. I was stuck in the middle of who-knows-where, alone, and bleeding from my finger. What was this red path all about? And why couldn't I walk without stumbling every five seconds? Were my legs broken or something?  
So I looked down at my feet, to try and see if they looked odd. I had prepared myself to see something weird that explained it. And I got my weird explanation.  
I was wearing high heels.  
And knee socks.  
And a skirt.

My heart began to beat at a rapid rate, so rapid I feared a heart attack. I could feel the sweat drop from my forehead, and drop down my face. I looked at my hands, which were trembling front, left and centre. My entire body was shaking from the utter horror, from my realisation that made the panic worse.  
The heels, the socks, the skirt, all of this...I was crossdressing for some reason. And even worse, the skirt and heels were black, the skirt had little white frills on it. And the white knee socks only made it more obvious. I was dressed as a maid.  
And there was only one logical reason why I could be dressed like this, with no memory of having done so...  
I'd been kidnapped by Shotacons.

_No, that's impossible..._I told myself, _Sure, there's girls at school who kinda like me, but they don't know where I live, they couldn't have kidnapped me..._  
But then I realised one more thing, I added another key piece to this puzzle.  
I wasn't at home before I was kidnapped.  
But I denied it as well. My last memory up to that point was stretching, yawning and going to sleep. In my bed, in my house. A house under protection, there was an intruder alarm, and my parents wouldn't let anything happen to me, just like Renee once did.  
However, my memory said I fell asleep on the 27th October, so I should've woken up on 28th October...then how come this clock read 30th October?  
_This clock's wrong..._I told myself, _It's not synchronised properly, it hasn't been checked properly or examined...it might be really old..._  
If it was old, how come it looked so new? The clock itself was a black panel that had a green image of a clock and the date written in green. It looked like a weird iPhone app.

I tried calming myself, to thing logically. But so many things were numbing my common sense and spiraling my mind out of control. For example, the crossdressing, the 'wrong' date, the fact I was alone, the pain making my fingers shake...and just like I did when I woke up, I still felt weird. I couldn't pinpoint why I felt weird though.

I looked behind me, back at all the chairs. They all had windows besides them. This image in front of me was beginning to seem familiar...was it...no, it couldn't be.  
A plane?

Still stumbling left and right as I walked, I approached the nearest window and I looked out of it.  
A cloudy fog was in sight, and the azure backdrop only made things more clear. This was a plane, that's why I felt weird. I was experiencing jetlag, I felt all tired and stressed.  
And then my heart began to pound rapidly again. Great, I was on an abandoned airplane, headed to...I don't even know where, but I was for some reason on this plane, and in a maid dress, **and** in a state of jetlag and pain.

So, who had kidnapped me and why?  
Urgh, why did I ask myself that? It was so obvious! Shotacons!  
Only a Shotacon would stick someone like me in a dress before kidnapping me, or whilst kidnapping me.  
But that only bought me two questions.  
One, was it only one person who was my captor, or was it a whole group? I mean, I didn't really know if I was that easy to kidnap, it'd never happened to me before...and the one time it did, I had no memory of it happening, which in turn bought up a third question.  
This third was about memory. Why didn't I remember my kidnapping? Surely something as frightening and memorable as being kidnapped would be something to stay in your memory and haunt you...and yet it couldn't haunt me, because I couldn't remember for the life of me. I tried to remember, desperately, but no memories of it happening came to mind...wait...what if my memory had been erased? But no, what Shotacon would have access to memory-erasing technology? In fact, I wasn't even sure such technology existed, and I'm still not so sure.  
But maybe it's because I now know they didn't use technology.

Oh, and I almost forgot...how ironic...I almost forgot to mention that second question.  
The second question was this:  
Was I a lone victim? Or were there others?  
Question four: If there were others, where were they? On this plane? Had I missed them whilst walking towards the door, or were they behind me? Or were they on separate planes? Was this some odd kidnapping movement or plot?  
I didn't know at the time. I wanted to know, but now that I do know...I wish every day that I had never figured it out.

What laid ahead of me were things I desperately want to forget. If the technology to wipe memories does exist, I want it, so I can forget everything and never remember a single part of it. So I could at least try and live a normal life.  
But the one part I really want to remember...is the part I can't. I wanted to know how I got in this situation, how I ended up crossdressing, stuck on a plane and memory blank. I wanted to know how it had happened. But I can't. And I know now that it's a memory I'll never recover, no matter how hard I try. I've been told by others what happened...But how can I trust them? They can twist and turn words and change how things really went. The only reliable memory is your own. And mine just wasn't being reliable, and it never would be since that moment.  
You probably think I'm exaggerating. I'm not. I can never exaggerate how much I want to just let it all go, how much I want to forget. But no matter how hard I try to erase those painful memories, they just won't go away.  
And this is why I'm sharing the story, to let people know the things that have happened, to know how extreme Shotacons can get. That's why Piko and I are, for hopefully the final time, diving back into our memories to painfully retrieve and explain each step as to how we got closer and closer, until the point of never going back.  
And speaking of Piko...this next part of my story involves him.

Still scared, I decided to answer that second question myself.  
_Was I a lone victim? Or were there others?_

I took a few steps before I remembered the high heels. In both fury and panic, I tossed them to the side and I walked down the red path, normally. I checked each row of chairs on either side of the plane as I walked, in hopes I'd find at least one other person...as long as they weren't Shotacon. Continuing onwards, I kept going, until I found a clump of all-too-familiar white hair.  
Piko? In a maid dress? Just like me?  
He was lying down on a row of chairs, face-first, one of his arms dangling off the side of the seat. My heart skipped a beat as I realised he looked dead.

I sat down in front of his slumped-over body, I gently grabbed his hair and I rested his head on it's side, so I could see if he was either knocked out, or alive, but had given up on escape, just like me. His eyes were closed, he must've been asleep or knocked out.  
I grabbed his shoulder and I steadily shook him a little, to try and gain some kind of response.  
"Piko-Kun?" I whispered softly, still shaking him.  
He didn't respond.  
I shook him a little faster, and I raised my voice from a whisper to normal.  
"Piko-Kun, wake up!" I said a little harshly.  
Piko wasn't answering. The only part of him that moved was his P-shaped ahoge, and that was only because I was rocking him back and forth.

Tears. I felt them emerge from my eyes, I felt them drip down my face.  
"No...Piko...Piko-Kun, don't be dead...Please...I need you, I need somebody! Answer me!" I screamed, raising my hand and striking Piko across the face.  
I was breaking down at this point. Kidnapped...dressed...memory erased...alone...and now possibly confronted with the dead body of my best friend.  
I sobbed and cried, covering my red eyes with my hands, which were still trembling every which way. Light gasps and sobs poured from my throat and out my mouth, causing the tears to shake and fall onto my dress.

The breakdown reached it's peak as I slumped onto the floor, my thickle mind accepting that this was reality.  
I was being kidnapped, Piko was dead. I was probably going to end up like him...and I didn't even know why, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family, or my friends for that matter...  
But what if I had said goodbye to them, but I couldn't remember? If the clock was correct, then I had no memory of the past two days...that's a lot of time to get in major trouble.  
I considered the possibilities that only made me choke up more.  
Did I get involved with something bad? The mafia, the Yakuza, what? Was I crossdressing willingly, as a form of disguise? Was I escaping on this plane?  
But what if that wasn't it, what if it was too obvious, and I just hadn't figured out in the midst of my panic?  
I really didn't know, and I still won't know for certain. And I don't think I ever will. Those memories are gone beyond retrievable.

Sobbing more tears, I glanced one more time at Piko's body. He looked so peaceful...  
I took a hold of the hand that was dangling off the side of the row. I held onto the hand for dear life, like I was Piko's lifeline, like if I held onto him, he'd come back.  
But at the point, I was convinced he would never come back. That he was lost forever, due to a reason I still can't remember to this day.

But finally...  
After what felt like an eternity of tears...  
I heard it.

"L-Len-Kun?"

* * *

**Poor Shotas.**

**Yes, I'm alive. And I finally have Chapter 3 of this uploaded. **

**Sorry for being so inactive, I've had to deal with a lot of homework/revision, and the fact my computer charger broke meant I had to wait weeks with a dead computer for the new one to arrive...so that also contributed to my lack of uploading. But I've got that charger now, so I promise I won't go inactive like that again. And if I somehow break another charger, I promise I'll upload a chapter with a warning on it so people don't think I've abandoned this. Anyone, r/r if you like, I appreciate any and all feedback.**


End file.
